warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Oleander
This is loosely inspired by Sunflower. The flower concept is used, but this is it’s own story. The oleander is one of the most fatal plants to humans. Evan a small amount consumed can turn leathal. However, the oleander is also a sign of love. Some content may disturb some viewers. You have been warned. All of the song credits go to Mother Mother You stood beside me '''When I was out of my mind. :I laid my head against my mates, Fawnskip, shoulder. He seemed surprised at her sudden sign of affection, but let me be as he groomed my head in response. I broke the glass And you where there to sweep it aside :A young apprentices body had been discovered beside the lake. The deputy, Frozenpool, had fraimed me as the culprait of the crime. :Her reasoning was logical, though. I was the only cat out of camp that day before the patrol discovered the body. :Fawnskip yowled In my defense, and Softstar eventualy told Frozenpool that they would investigate and see who the killer really was. And if you leave me Rest assured it would kill me :My reputation had become damaged. Clanmates would often call me a liar or murderer. :The only cat that I felt like I could trust was Fawnskip. As he always told me to ignore my obnoxious Clanmates. I make a mess And you’ll be there to help me undress :More and more of my Clanmates began to accuse me of the crime. They must have looked at the place where the apprentice died and saw my fur or tasted my scent. :I looked to Fawnskip for comfort. But eventualy he asked the dreaded question. “Did you do it?” I’ll be unclean I’ll be obscene :Eventualy, I became pregnant with Fawnskip’s kits. The rumors only continued, though. :I knew I had a likelihood of being exiled unless the rumors where proved wrong. :But that wouldn’t be until after my kits where born. Then they would take me away from them You’ll be the rest :Eventualy, my kits where born. :The next day I saw their dead bodies beside my belly. Necks mangled. :And the rumors got worse. Saying I killed my own kits. And if you leave me Rest assured it would kill me :Fawnskip acted strange. He would leave once he was sure he could go out of camp unnoticed. :Then return at dawn carrying a WindClanb scent. Like and oleander Light, white, leaves :Fawnskip joined in on the mocking. Supporting the Clamemates who said I killed my own kits. Of an oleander White like me :I had nobody to support me. I waited for the exile to come. But it never did. I’m like a child in a sty I play with fire :I don’t care about Reedsong anymore. I don’t care about her kits. After all, I have a new mate. :It may be against they warrior code, t may be disloyal. But I don’t care. I burn you right out I burned your bible :I looked over at Reedsong. :There she sat, alone in a corner in camp. :I walked towards her and told I no longer wanted to be her mate. You tried to cry Put on a smile :I watched from the corner of my eye as Reedsong cried and cried. :I didn’t care about this cat. She was no longer my mate And if you leave me rest assured it would kill me :After what Fawnskip had told me. I couldn’t bear it. :I exiled myself by running away Rest assured if you Leave :When I learned about Dawncreek’s pregnancy, I was overjoyed. :I felt like running into camp and telling all of the Clanmates the good news. :But then i hit me, these kits would be half-clan :And if I’m not careful Reedsong could do the same thing to my kits as I did to hers Like an oleander White like me :Fawnskip had ruined my life. Fawnskip had got me where I am now. :I will not let it pass Of an oleander White like me :I looked at our kits. I knew Dawncreek wanted them to know who their father was. :I was happy to see them, but regret wouldn’t stop nabbing at the back of my head Of the oleander White, white, leaves :I was ready to kill this tom. I was ready to make him regret all the grief he caused me. Of an oleander White like me :I was out hunting. Looking for a treat that I could bring my two moon old kits. :But, something struck my neck. And all went black Outtro music :I left my mates crippled body beside the place he was hunting. I didn’t think that he deserved a burial. outro Me: *plops down* that was hard I posted this in the Warrior Cats 2.0 wiki as well. Because, I just want this to be noticed for all of the pain and suffering I went through to make it. Category:Timber’s stories Category:Songfic